Wiedersehen und Abschied
by Robin Knight
Summary: Dick GraysonRobin erlebt eine dramatische Wendung des Schicksals. Alle Charakter außer Christopher Grayson gehören DC Comics.


**Wiedersehen und Abschied**

Aus Robins Tagebuch:

Ich war auf einem Solo-Einsatz. Bruce hatte sich eine leichte Magenverstimmung zugezogen und mich gebeten, alleine eine „Streiffahrt" durch Gotham zu machen.

Einerseits machte ich mir Sorgen um Bruce, andererseits freute ich mich darauf, endlich wieder das Batmobil fahren zu dürfen.

Ich war nun 15, auf dem Weg ins „Erwachsenwerden" und typisch Teenager: Ich liebte schnelle Autos und ich hatte meinen Altersgenossen eines voraus: Ich durfte jetzt schon ein Auto fahren und das Beste obendrein, das Batmobil!

So fuhr ich nun durch Gothams Straßen und genoss es hinter dem Steuer zu sitzen. Den Radio des Batmobils hatte ich eingeschaltet und auf meinen Lieblingssender gestellt: GCR III. Zum Glück war Batman nicht bei mir, denn er hätte mir sicher nicht erlaubt, anstatt des Polizeisenders den Radiosender einzuschalten. Doch er war nicht hier und ich konnte tun, was ich wollte. Dachte ich, denn nur wenige Minuten, nachdem ich den Radiosender eingeschaltet hatte, meldete sich Batman über meinen Batchrome.

„Robin?", fragte er etwas überrascht. „Hi, Batman. Was gibt´s?", fragte ich grinsend zurück. „Nichts aufregendes, wollte nur wissen, ob bei dir alles okay ist". (Pause) „Sag´ ´mal, hör´ ich da im Hintergrund Musik?" Ich schluckte bevor ich antwortete: „Jein. Wie geht´s deinem Magen?" „Hör´ auf das Thema zu wechseln. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du nicht den Polizeisender abhörst"., kam seine verärgerte Antwort. „Wenn du´s weißt, warum fragst du dann?", konterte ich ziemlich frech zurück. „Ich erwarte dich in 5 Minuten zurück. Batman over and out"., kam seine eisige Antwort.

Ich wusste, was das bedeutete: Er war wütend, sehr wütend sogar. Ich gab es ja nicht gerne zu, aber diesmal war ich nicht ganz unschuldig daran!

Bei der nächsten Kreuzung wendete ich das Batmobil und fuhr zurück nach Wayne-Manor, wo Bruce im Batcave schon auf mich wartete.

„Sorry, Bruce. Ich wollte nicht frech sein. Mir ist einfach die Zeit zu lang geworden und deshalb hab´ ich ...", begann ich mein Verhalten zu erklären, während ich aus dem Batmobil sprang. Doch Bruce unterbrach mich: „Weißt du, was alles geschehen kann, wenn du Musik hörst, anstatt den Polizeisender abzuhören?" „Ja, aber ...". Bruce sah mich eisig an: „Du hättest nicht nur dich, sondern auch andere in Gefahr bringen können. Das ist nicht Sinn und Zweck einer „Streiffahrt" „.

Das saß. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich wusste nur, was auf mich zukam: Sehr schlechte Zeiten!

„Ich möchte, dass du in dein Zimmer gehst und deine Hausaufgaben machst. Bevor du nicht begreifst, wie wichtig es ist Polizeisender abzuhören, wird Batman alleine unterwegs sein". „Aber ich ...". (Pause) „Wie lange?" Batman sah mich noch immer eisig an: „1 Woche, 1 Monat, 1 Jahr. Kommt ganz auf dich an". „Wie wär´s mit 24 Stunden?", versuchte ich mich aus dieser Situation zu retten, machte es aber nur noch schlimmer. „Geh´!", schrie mich Bruce an. „Aber – aber du kannst doch nicht ...", stotterte ich. Verzweifelt sah ich ihn an und fügte hinzu: „Du kannst doch nicht alleine unterwegs sein. Dir geht es nicht gut. Du bist krank. Du solltest dich schonen. Ich kann ...". „Ich komme alleine zurecht. Ich brauche dich nicht!" Diese Worte trafen mich wie ein Pfeil ins Herz. Das tat mehr weh, als wenn er mich geohrfeigt hätte. Den Tränen nahe verließ ich den Batcave und ging in mein Zimmer. Ohne mich auch nur einmal noch umzudrehen.

Ich ließ meine Zimmertür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen, zog mein Dress aus und T-Shirt und Shorts an und ging zu meinem Schreibtisch. Ich begann meine Schulbücher alphabetisch zu sortieren und blätterte danach gelangweilt, verärgert und beleidigt in meinem Mathe-Buch.

Auf etwas konzentrieren oder etwas lernen konnte ich nicht, denn mein schlechtes Gewissen setzte mir zu.

Schließlich entschloss ich mich, mich bei Bruce zu entschuldigen, mit der Hoffnung verbunden, dass er mich danach von meiner Strafe befreite.

Doch als ich ein paar Minuten später hinunter in den Batcave kam, war Bruce nicht mehr hier. Er hatte keine Nachricht hinterlassen, aber ich wusste, dass er unterwegs war, denn das Batmobil stand nicht an seinem Platz.

Ich schaltete meinen Batchrome ein und versuchte mit Batman Kontakt aufzunehmen. „Batman?", fragte ich leise. „Was willst du?", kam die verärgerte Antwort darauf zurück. „Ich – ich wollte ... Es – es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so ... frech und gemein zu dir war. Sorry". „Wenn du denkst, dass die Angelegenheit damit erledigt ist, irrst du dich gewaltig"., kam eine weitere wütende Antwort zurück. Er war wütend, unheimlich wütend. Ich versuchte weiter ihn zu „besänftigen": „Ich – ich verspreche dir auch, die ganzen 4 Wochen Hausarrest die ich habe, all das zu lernen, dass ich nicht so „perfekt" kann". Keine Antwort. Ein gutes Zeichen? Vermutlich nicht. „Okay. Wie wär´s mit 5 Wochen? Nein, besser 6 Wochen. Hörst du? Ich geb´ mir freiwillig 2 Wochen extra Hausarrest dazu, angenommen?" „Ich bin in 10 Minuten zurück. Batman over and out"., jetzt klang seine Antwort schon viel freundlicher.

Doch ich wartete umsonst. Batman kam nicht zurück, stattdessen rief Leslie an und bat mich so schnell wie möglich zu ihr zu kommen.

Ich stieg auf meine Redbird und fuhr zu Leslies Ordination. Ich fühlte mich mies und ich hatte Angst, dass Batman etwas zugestoßen war.

Batman war nichts zugestoßen, denn er und Leslie erwarteten mich bereits. Ich bremste, stieg ab und parkte die Redbird neben dem Randstein.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest nach Hause fahren?", fragte ich Batman erstaunt. „Wollte ich auch, aber es kam etwas dazwischen"., antwortete Batman besorgt. „Was denn?", fragte ich. Batman seufzte nur, so als wolle er sagen: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll"., deshalb gab Leslie die Antwort oder besser, die Frage: „Kennst du dieses Medaillon?" Sie übergab mir eine goldene Kette mit goldenem Herzanhänger.

Ich schluckte. Ich kannte dieses Medaillon und wie! Ich hatte exakt dasselbe um meinen Hals hängen! „Wo – woher hast du das?", fragte ich stotternd.

Batman nahm mich bei den Schultern: „In Leslies Büro ist jemand, der dich gerne sehen möchte". „Mich sehen? Wer denn?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Ich wollte dich sehen". Mit diesen Worten kam eine mir sehr bekannte Person entgegen. „Sparrow?", fragte ich und war froh, dass Batman mich noch immer bei den Schultern hielt, denn ich fühlte mich plötzlich ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte ich mich wieder etwas gefasst und fragte: „Was willst du?" „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dir die Wahrheit über mich zu erzählen"., sagte er. Ich verstand nur Bahnhof, als Batman und Leslie mich zusammen mit Sparrow in Leslies Büro brachten. Dort ließen uns die beiden allein und Sparrow erzählte mir seine unglaubliche Geschichte.

Nachdem er mir alles erzählt hatte und ich erfahren hatte, dass Sparrow oder besser gesagt Christopher, mein Bruder war, hatten mich meine Gefühle und der dazugehörige Schock übermannt und ich brach in Tränen aus.

Christopher war 5 Jahre älter als ich, sah mir sehr ähnlich und war im Alter von 3 Jahren spurlos verschwunden. Nachdem man ihn nirgends gefunden hatte und er auch nach monatelanger Suche nicht aufzufinden gewesen war, nahmen Mom und Dad an, dass Christopher einem Unfall oder Verbrechen zum Opfer gefallen war. Christophers niemals aufgefundene „Leiche" wurde 2 Jahre später „begraben". Da ich Christopher niemals kennen gelernt hatte und Mom und Dad mir nichts von ihm erzählten, wuchs ich in dem Glauben auf ein Einzelkind zu sein.

Vermutlich hätten mir meine Eltern eines Tages erzählt, dass ich einen Bruder hatte, aber dazu kam es nicht mehr.

Christopher war Wochen nach seinem Verschwinden von einem kinderlosen Paar verstört aufgefunden worden. Sie nahmen ihn bei sich auf und verschwiegen ihm, wer er wirklich war. Erst an seinem 14. Geburtstag fand er durch einen Zeitungsartikel die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft heraus. Dieser Zeitungsartikel berichtete über den Mord an den „Flying Graysons", der Zirkusfamilie, die Jahre zuvor ihren Sohn Christopher verloren hatten und nun ihren Sohn Richard als Vollwaise zurückließen.

An diesem Tag hatte Christopher seine „Eltern" verlassen und sich auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder gemacht. Als er herausfand, dass Richard Grayson und Robin ein-und-dieselbe Person war, nahm er die Identität von Sparrow an und begleitete Robin heimlich als dessen „Schutzengel".

Seitdem hatte er mehrmals versucht, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, was immer in einem „Kampf" zwischen uns endete.

Ich weinte wie schon lange nicht mehr und schämte mich furchtbar dafür, dass ich Sparrow nie richtig zugehört hatte.

Christopher ließ mir Zeit, um mich zu beruhigen. Erst nachdem ich mich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, stellte er eine für ihn sehr wichtige Frage: „Was wirst du jetzt tun?" „Was – was meinst du damit?", fragte ich ihn stotternd. „Wirst du bei Mr. Wayne bleiben oder wirst du bei mir wohnen?" „Ich ..."., begann ich. Christopher unterbrach mich: „Nein, entscheide dich erst später, nachdem du mit Mr. Wayne gesprochen hast".

Was sollte ich nur tun? Natürlich wollte ich weiterhin bei Bruce bleiben, er war schließlich mein Adoptivvater, außerdem war ich Robin und Batman brauchte Robin, auch wenn er dies nie zugeben würde. Ich wollte aber auch mit Christopher zusammen sein. Er war mein Bruder und ich war es Mom und Dad schuldig, dachte ich. Ich bat Christopher um Bedenkzeit und verließ Leslies Büro.

Batman und Leslie stand die Sorge um mich ins Gesicht geschrieben und beide fragten: „Wie hast du dich entschieden?" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah zu Boden. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie merkten, dass ich schon wieder weinte. Sie bemerkten es trotzdem und Batman nahm mich liebevoll in die Arme und versuchte mich wie ein Kleinkind zu trösten.

Normalerweise hätte ich mich dagegen gewährt, weil Leslie anwesend war, aber diesmal nicht. Ich war sogar froh darüber, denn das brauchte ich jetzt. Das letzte Mal, als mich Batman so im Arm gehalten hatte, war ich 9 Jahre alt gewesen und hatte kurz zuvor meine Eltern verloren.

Leslie erklärte Batman, dass es besser für mich wäre, wenn er mich nun nach Hause bringen würde. Ja, sie schrieb mich sogar für die nächsten 3 Tage krank, damit ich mich von dieser Aufregung erholen konnte. Ich sollte Ruhe haben und nachdenken können, wie mein Leben nun weiterhin verlaufen sollte. Die Schule war jetzt nicht so wichtig, jetzt zählte nur ich und meine Zukunft.

Batman und Leslie versprachen mir, egal wie ich mich entscheiden sollte, dass sie immer für mich dasein würden, wenn ich sie brauchte. Bei diesen Worten brach ich wieder in Tränen aus und Batman fuhr mich nach Hause.

Immer wieder kam Bruce in dieser Nacht in mein Zimmer um nachzusehen, ob es mir schon besser ging und um in meiner Nähe zu sein, sollte ich ihn brauchen.

Wie sollte ich mich entscheiden? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hoffte innigst, dass ich keine falsche Entscheidung traf, denn verletzen wollte ich mit meiner Entscheidung niemanden, nicht Bruce und auch nicht Christopher.

Aus Robins Tagebuch – Fortsetzung:

In dieser Nacht hatte ich nicht sehr viel geschlafen und auch nicht besonders gut. Immer wieder quälte mich der Gedanke, dass ich mich falsch entscheiden könnte.

Ich stand auf, wusch mich und zog mich um. Dann ging ich zu meinem Schreibtisch, nahm mein Mathe-Buch und versuchte damit, mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Ich ging mit dem Buch in meinem Zimmer auf und ab und versuchte etwas daraus zu lernen, aber meine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht zurück.

Auch das Frühstück, dass Bruce mir ins Zimmer brachte, rührte ich nicht an. Ich hatte keinen Hunger, ich fühlte mich einfach nur mies.

Nicht einmal Leslies „Krankenbesuch" konnte mich aufheitern.

Sie versuchte mich zu trösten und mir bei meiner Entscheidung zu helfen, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du mit deinem Bruder zusammenbleiben würdest"., sagte Leslie. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Leslie, aber ... ich kann doch meine „Familie" nicht einfach so aufgeben. Ich meine, Christopher ist mein Bruder, okay, aber ... du und Bruce ihr – ihr beiden seid für mich ... ´ne Art „Elternersatz", ich meine ... ähm ... verstehst du was ich meine?" „Ich verstehe dich. Seit du vor 6 Jahren deine Eltern verloren hast, war Bruce wie ein Vater für dich und ich ... na ja ... so etwas wie eine Mutter, richtig?" „Richtig. Deshalb weiß ich einfach nicht, wie ich mich entscheiden soll. Ich möchte dich und Bruce nicht verlieren und Christopher will ich auch nicht verlieren. Weißt du denn nicht was ich tun soll?"

Verzweifelt sah ich Leslie an und dann präsentierte sie mir die „Lösung": „warum fragst du Christopher nicht, ob er nicht bei dir bleiben möchte?" „Hätte Bruce denn nichts dagegen?", fragte ich besorgt. „Ich denke, diese Lösung wäre ihm viel lieber, als dich zu „verlieren". Ich nahm Leslie in die Arme: „Du bist ein Engel, weißt du das?" Leslie brachte kein Wort über ihre Lippen, aber sie war glücklich, dass sie mir helfen konnte.

Ich nahm Leslies Hand und zog sie mit mir. Ich ging mit ihr hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und wollte Bruce fragen, ob Christopher hier bleiben könnte, als Bruce auf uns zukam und uns erklärte, dass er und Christopher zu dem Entschluss gekommen waren, dass es für mich besser wäre, wenn ich bei Christopher bleiben würde.

Ich konnte und wollte nichts sagen. Ich sah ihn nur fassungslos an und ließ Leslie los. Meine plötzliche Freude war verschwunden und Trauer kehrte in mein Herz ein. Wie konnte Bruce nur so eine Entscheidung fällen? Bedeutete ich ihm gar nichts mehr? Bevor Bruce etwas sagen konnte, lief ich zurück in mein Zimmer.

Er wollte mich nicht mehr? Gut, konnte er haben. Ich packte meine Sachen und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Bruce ging zu mir, nahm mich bei der Schulter und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Kleiner. Glaub´ mir diese Entscheidung viel mir nicht leicht, aber es ist vielleicht besser so". Ich riss mich von Bruce los und sah ihn wütend an: „Besser? Es ist besser, wenn man jemanden von seiner Familie trennt? Ist das tatsächlich dein Ernst? Warst du nicht immer der Meinung, dass es nicht fair wäre, wenn man von seiner Familie getrennt wird?"

Ich wartete Bruce´s Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern nahm meinen Koffer, drehte mich um und ging zur Tür. Leslie wollte mich aufhalten und stellte sich mir in den Weg, aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und Leslie ließ mich vorbei zur Tür gehen. „Dick, bitte glaube mir – ich – ich möchte nur das Beste für dich. Glaubst du ich hätte keine Gefühle? Es zerreißt mir das Herz dich gehen zu lassen, aber es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Ich – ich liebe dich ... wie meinen eigenen ... Sohn. Dick?", sagte Bruce mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Ich schluckte, mein Herz verkrampfte sich bei diesen Worten und als ich die Tür geöffnet hatte, blieb ich kurz stehen, entschied mich aber dann doch weiterzugehen. Ich ging die Stufen zur Auffahrt hinunter und ging zum Eisentor.

„Dick! Junge, geh´ nicht ohne ein Wort des Abschieds, bitte. Dick!", rief mir Bruce hinterher, aber ich reagierte nicht und Leslie zerrte ihn ins Haus zurück, da sie seinen Zusammenbruch befürchtete.

Obwohl mich meine Gefühle und mein Herz drangen noch einmal zurück zu sehen, tat ich es nicht. Dies war regelrecht herzlos. Ich hielt meinen Koffer verkrampft fest, während sich mein Herz verkrampfte und meine Tränen nicht versiegen wollten. Schluchzend und ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen, öffnete ich das schwere Eisentor und verließ Wayne-Manor.

Ich ließ mein Leben, dass ich nach dem Tode meiner Eltern hier in Wayne-Manor neu begonnen hatte zurück und machte mich auf den Weg ins Ungewisse und in ein anderes neues Leben.

Ich kannte Christopher (Sparrow) zwar nun schon 6 Jahre, aber hatte nie die geringste Vermutung oder Ahnung gehabt, dass er mein Bruder sein könnte. Okay, wir sahen uns ähnlich – sehr sogar – aber dies war nie ein Grund für mich zu denken, dass er mit mir verwandt sein könnte. Obwohl ich ihn nun schon so lange kannte, war er trotzdem ein „Fremder" für mich.

Wie würde mein „neues" Leben bei meinem „Bruder" sein? Ich wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage und kurz nachdem mir dies alles durch den Kopf ging hielt das Taxi (in dem ich von Wayne-Manor weggefahren war) vor einem etwas heruntergekommenen Gebäude in der Bakerstreet/Ecke 7. Straße. Ich stieg aus, bezahlte den Fahrer und betrat mit gemischten Gefühlen das Gebäude.

Chris wohnte im 2. Stock des Gebäudes und erwartete mich bereits vor seiner Wohnungstür. „Hey, Rich. Was hast du denn? Du siehst ja ganz verheult aus"., bemerkte Chris sanft. Ich wischte mir mit dem Handrücken die letzten Tränen weg und antwortete ziemlich bissig: „Ich hab´ gerade zum zweiten Mal meine Familie verloren, glaubst du, ich kann dir dann freudestrahlend gegenüberstehen?" Chris sah mich an und sagte: „Tut mir leid, daran hab´ ich nicht gedacht". Dann nahm er meinen Koffer und brachte mich in mein neues Zimmer.

Als ich das Zimmer betrat und Chris mich alleine ließ (um mich an die neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen), kam ich mir wieder einsam und verlassen vor – so wie damals, als ich nach dem Tode meiner Eltern bei Bruce in Wayne-Manor einzog. Ich seufzte. Die Erinnerungen an Bruce, Alfred, Leslie, Wayne-Manor und meinem Leben als Robin drangen wieder in mein Bewusstsein und ich begann wieder zu weinen.

Das Essen, dass mir Chris ein paar Stunden später auf mein Zimmer brachte, rührte ich nicht an und nachts war Chris als Sparrow alleine unterwegs. Robin kam nicht mit, dieses „Rotkehlchen" wollte nicht mehr „fliegen" und so blieb ich in meinem Zimmer in Gedanken versunken und hoffte, dass ein Wunder geschah und ich wieder zu Bruce nach Wayne-Manor zurück durfte.

Doch die nächsten Tage und Wochen geschah nichts dergleichen. Ich sah Bruce (Batman) oft, aber ich wollte nicht mit ihm reden, geschweige denn ihm gegenüberstehen. Ich war zutiefst verletzt und beleidigt. Auch Anrufe und Einladungen von ihm nahm ich nicht entgegen.

Inzwischen war ich launig, schlecht in der Schule und für die Verbrecher in Gotham war Robin schon gestorben, da ich seit dem Einzug bei meinem Bruder nicht mehr als Robin unterwegs war. Meine Identität als Robin konnte mir nämlich im Moment auch nicht helfen.

Ungefähr zur selben Zeit machte „Black Robin" von sich reden. Er kam täglich gegen Mitternacht nach Crime-Alley und verschwand 4 Stunden später wieder, so leise wie er gekommen war.

Wer war „Black Robin"? Niemand wusste eine Antwort darauf. War er Freund oder Feind? Auch auf diese Frage gab es keine Antwort.

Drei Tage später sollte ich auf sehr schmerzliche Art und Weise erfahren, wer „Black Robin" war.

Chris war am frühen Abend als Sparrow auf „Streiffahrt" gegangen und ich hatte mich mit den traurigsten Liedern meiner Lieblingssängerin Robyn-Lynn in den Schlaf „gewiegt". Ich schlief ein und träumte davon als Robin unterwegs zu sein – alleine, ohne meinen treuen Freund und Partner Batman.

In Wirklichkeit war ich aber aufgestanden und hatte mir den Dress von „Black Robin" angezogen und war pünktlich um Mitternacht in Crime-Alley. Dort ging ich wie in Trance durch die Straßen. Kurz vor 4 Uhr morgens wurde ich von Sparrow entdeckt und wie ein Verbrecher mit seinen Sparrow-Cuts beschossen. Ich wich aus und lief einem Gangster – der mit seiner Pistole auf Sparrow gezielt hatte – mitten in die Schusslinie. Sparrow versuchte noch mich zu warnen, aber es war zu spät. Die Kugel traf mich mitten in die rechte Brust. Das war der Augenblick in dem ich aus meiner Trance erwachte und wie am Spieß schrie.

Sparrow ließ den unbekannten Gangster flüchten und eilte auf mich zu. Dieser Schrei, den er gerade vernommen hatte, kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. So schrie nur einer – Robin!

„Robin? Nein, du – du kannst nicht Robin sein. Bitte, sag´ dass du nicht Robin bist"., sagte Sparrow unter Tränen leise zu mir. „Sparrow?", fragte ich leise und unter furchtbaren Schmerzen. „Was – was tu´ ich hier? Warum bin ich hier und nicht in deiner Wohnung? Ich war doch noch vor ein paar Minuten dort. Was ist geschehen? Warum hab´ ich solche Schmerzen?", fragte ich stöhnend. „Bitte, hör´ auf zu reden. Du bist ... verletzt. Ich – ich bring´ dich ins Krankenhaus und dann wird alles wieder gut. Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du „Black Robin" bist, dann wäre das nicht passiert"., sagte Sparrow verzweifelt. „Wo – wo ist Dad? Ich – ich will ihn noch einmal sehen, bevor ..."., schluchzte ich schon im Delirium. „Hör´ auf damit. Du wirst wieder gesund. Bitte, halte durch. Ich – ich liebe dich, Brüderchen. Lass´ mich nicht allein!", schrie Sparrow. Er verband meine Wunde provisorisch mit seinem Cape und hob mich vorsichtig auf seine Arme. Immer wieder flüsternd, dass er das nicht gewollt hatte, brachte er mich ins Krankenhaus. Zu Fuß und mit meinem fast leblosen Körper auf seinen Armen.

Irgendwie schaffte er es noch mit mir in die Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses, bevor er – nachdem ein Arzt mich ihm abgenommen hatte – zusammenbrach. Dieser Schock war zuviel für ihn gewesen.

Ich wurde sofort notoperiert und als ich aus der Narkose erwachte, erlebte ich mein so herbeigesehntes Wunder.

Sparrow hatte Wache an meinem Krankenbett gehalten, da mein Zustand nach der Operation kritisch war. Er hatte Batman und Leslie informiert und als ich endlich wieder bei Bewusstsein war, hatte er eine Überraschung für mich.

„Pst! Du sollst noch nicht reden. Ich – ich habe beschlossen, dass du ... Nein, dass soll dir lieber jemand anderes sagen. Jemand, der furchtbare Angst um dich hatte. Jemand, der dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt liebt". Ich sah ihn fragend an: „Was – was meinst du?"

Da öffnete sich die Tür und Bruce kam herein. „Was machst du bloß für Sachen, Dick?", fragte er liebevoll und besorgt. „Ich – ich versteh´ nicht. Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?", wollte ich wissen. Bruce und Sparrow erzählten mir in allen Einzelheiten von meinem „schlafwandlerischen Eigenleben" als „Black Robin" und über meine Verletzung und dass ich damit Sparrow das Leben gerettet hatte.

Danach wurde ich wieder traurig und fragte: „Was wird nun aus mir? Wann darf ich wieder nach Hause?" „In ein paar Tagen kannst du bereits entlassen werden. Die Verletzung hatte schlimmer ausgesehen, als sie war und dann ... Bruce, willst du es ihm denn nicht endlich sagen?", fragte Sparrow aufgeregt. Bruce sah Sparrow und mich lächelnd an: „Dann wirst du – zusammen mit Christopher – zurück nach Wayne-Manor kommen. Willkommen zu Hause!", mit diesen Worten nahm mich Bruce zärtlich in die Arme und ich war glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Ich durfte wieder zurück zu meiner „Familie" und Robin „flog" wieder durch die Nacht, zusammen mit seinem Bruder Sparrow und seinem „Dad" Batman.

ENDE 


End file.
